Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is a supporting character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. Sara was first mentioned in Season 4 when Hanna was searching for girls who not only looked similar to Alison, but also went missing around the same time. In "Game On, Charles", it was revealed that Sara is in fact alive, and has been held captive in A's Dollhouse. Personality Before "A" took Sara to the dollhouse she had a quite similar personality to that of Alison DiLaurentis. While being held in captivity, Sara became somewhat broken and vulnerable. She is seen to be confused, scared and unhinged, constantly having a distraught view. Series |-|Season 4= Who's In The Box? When Hanna looked into other girls who were missing and had disappeared at the same time as Ali, she found an online site made for Sara saying her friends miss her. Hanna looked in to the case and found out Sara went missing the same day as Alison did, Sara came from Courtland which was not too far away from Rosewood, and she resembled Alison and they had very similar personalities. Much like Alison, Sara was sometimes mean to her friends. One of Sara's friends, Claire had problems with her because she was tired of the way she treated her, which she confessed to Emily, along with saying that she wished Sara to be dead even before she went missing. Sara was the "Queen Bee" at her high school and the leader of the cool gang, just like Alison was. Everybody that knows/knew her believes that she is gone, except for Avery that is convinced she is alive somewhere with amnesia. The last person to see Sara alive was Avery, who thinks she saw her the day after Labor Day (a day after Alison went missing) riding a bike in the local park. The bike was recovered by the police, but Sara was not. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles In Charles’ dollhouse, a girl draws a sun on the wall of her cell with chalk. As the light goes out, she moves towards the door of her room and watches as Spencer, Mona, Hanna, Aria and Emily run past, trying to escape. Moving back into her room, the girl sits down on her bed and waits. With a food cart, the girl walks down the corridor in the dollhouse. Taking a tray of food, the girl slides the bottom half of door up, and passes Spencer the tray. As Spencer calls out to the girl, suspecting she’s Mona, the girl slams the door shut. Suddenly all the girls start shouting out for Mona, and with it all becoming too much, the girl places her hands over her ears and runs back through the corridor. Sitting on her bed and staring into nothingness, the girl is startled when a policewoman shines her flashlight into the room. Scared, the girl shuffles to the top of the bed, trying to further herself from the policewoman, to which the policewoman tells her that she’s safe now. As policewoman crouches down and asks what the girl’s name is, the girl tells her, “Sara. Sara Harvey”. On a stretcher, Sara is carried from the dollhouse and into a waiting ambulance. Appearances (8/140) Season 4 (1/24) *Who's In The Box? Season 6 (7/20) *Game On, Charles *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *Don't Look Now *She's No Angel *6x07 *6x09 Trivia *Varjak's phone number, (727)-242-7839, spells out "Sara Harvey". *In "Game On, Charles," Sara was revealed to be alive. For the last three years, she has been held captive in A's Dollhouse. *She is the third girl who was assumed dead but later revealed to be alive. Unlike Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal, Sara was never officially stated dead. Gallery Sara Harvey.jpg Sara Harvey in the dollhouse.png Sara Harvey S6.jpg Navigational Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Victims of A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Secret-Keepers